His Thoughts
by HidingInCorner
Summary: These thoughts are easy to think, but those memories are hard to see again. [Prussia and his thoughts] Oneshot


Prussia walked with fast footsteps to a front door, taking Russia's long and heavy coat from a coat rack and he pulled the door open in a forceful manner. A cold air started immediately to bite him everywhere on his body and he pulled the coat on him. Prussia stepped outside and his breath came out already as clouds of condensation, taking deep breaths felt somehow painful, but in the end it was refreshing. He pushed the door close, jumping over stairs because they were frozen and he landed almost on his knees, but his unclothed hands were buried in a cold snow to stop his fall.

''Mister Russia! Argh... We are so sorry! We're trying...'' A distant voice near Prussia, made him to raise his head and he tried to murder that talker with his red-violet eyes, trying to direct his anger at that person.

He realised that Estonia had spoken, shaking in a pile of snow and holding a shovel tightly in his hands. Beside Estonia stood Latvia, shaking more than Estonia and also holding a shovel. Prussia was now even more annoyed, offended how those two thought that he was Russia.

''Prussia? What has happened?'' Estonia asked, stepping out of snow and walking on a clean path towards Prussia slowly.

Prussia stood up suddenly, running on the frozen path and pushing Estonia out of the way into a pile of snow, running to a snow filled field. He breathed heavily and white clouds of condensation came out of his mouth, but he jumped into a field and started trekking in a knee deep snow. He couldn't keep his fast pace for long, cold air already tearing his throat and making it hard to breathe properly and it slowed him too much to continue on. He was scratching the snow with numbing fingers, trying to move again and in the end he gave up, falling on the soft snow. He hoped that he was far away from that unknown place called Russia's house and he moved his eyes to look at the grey sky. Prussia felt how his back of the head was getting colder and the snow was melting little bit, which served as a helper to cool his head. He buttoned his coat up to a collar and after that he moved his hands close to his lips, breathing warm air on them and trying to warm them desperately.

 _''Ich bin ein Preuße, kennt ihr meine Farben?'' Prussia sang silently and sometimes he was humming song's melody out loud._

 _He had immediately started his silent singing, when he saw a calender holding a month of January and showing a day numbered 18, of course Germany was looking at him like he was insane._

 _''What song are you singing?'' Germany asked and stopped writing to take a good look at Prussia who was still happy._

 _''Sei's trüber Tag, sei's heitrer Sonnenschein, Ich bin ein Preuße, will Preuße sein.'' Prussia continued, not listening his brother's question, but he stopped when his brother snapped his fingers in front of his face._

 _''What was that song?'' He finally got his question through Prussia's head who now was holding a faint smile on his lips._

 _''Old Prussian national anthem, of course!''_

 _''I should have known...'' Germany patted on Prussia's shoulder, promising him that whole day won't be full of paperwork._

 _''Wir rufen laut in alle Welt hinein - Auch wir sind Preußen, wollen Preußen sein...'' And Prussia continued his silent singing._

''Get up... Don't even pretend to be weak!'' He growled to himself and got up in a painful manner, looking around him.

In summers these fields would be full of grass, but now it was only a snow-covered desert and with a right angle, he saw it shining slightly. He was standing there, in a middle of the field and looking where Russia's house was located. When he spotted it near a forest, he immediately started his slow walk to the opposite direction of it. The field was surrounded by forest and he naturally had to look at it, seeing how birch trees weren't wearing their leaves and how pines were green, standing proudly over smaller trees. He was trying to take longer steps, cursing at the same time everything from evergreen trees to snow and step by step he missed more the warmth of Russia's house. He raised his head to look at the sky and he realised how the sun tried to shine through grey clouds, but Prussia knew that it won't warm him, if it got through them. He had been visiting Russia for many years and mostly on winters, those visits making him to understand how cold it was in Russia when it was winter, but in the other hand, summers were sometimes too hot. He shouted in anger, kicking the snow in the air and it flew, soaring to the sky, but in the end the snow landed heavily on him and his foot also landed heavily onto the ground. He looked at nothing, didn't do nothing and that kick reminded him how he used to play football with his brother and North Italy.

 _Prussia stood in a small crouch like pose, being ready between these two trees that served as a goal and kept his eyes on two men that were passing a ball to each other, proceeding closer to him. The sun was shining, still warming the day and clouds were soft looking and white against the blue sky, because of this,Prussia wanted to use this day for the good and demanded Germany and North Italy be a team and try to do a goal when he was a goalkeeper. Suddenly North Italy swiftly passed the ball to Germany and he gave a strong kick to it, aiming it to be a goal. Prussia realised that running wouldn't block this one, so he decided to jump and the ball collided on his stomach, naturally landing on his side onto the ground. He lied there, holding the ball tightly on his stomach like it would save him from dying and those two were already running to him. Germany kneeled beside Prussia, shaking him and trying to wake him up_

 _''Brother... Wake up!'' He shouted loudly and North Italy stood there, watching how the situation would unfold._

 _The silence was deafening, but soon Prussia gave a hoarse laugh, opening his eyes and shortly a fist hit Germany in a stomach._

 _''Ludwig! You shouldn't treat your brother like this!'' He stood up to sit and dropped the ball on the ground, looking how Germany was hunched and trying to catch his breath._

 _''It was... your choice... to jump!'' Germany said, looking at his brother, rather irritated._

 _''Goal!'' North Italy shouted happily and other two turned to see how the ball was in the goal, so to speak._

 _''You cheated!'' Prussia groaned as if offended, helping Germany up and they all went silent, giving small smiles to each other._

He shook off the snow, putting his hands into pockets and continued his slow journey to the destination that was a hill nearby the forest. The wind was picking up snow, making the air colder and he had to put the coat better and a collar was now covering his neck and mouth from the harsh wind. Still, he felt how the coat didn't anymore protect his legs, because snow was now over his knees and his boots didn't help either, the snow now starting to clot on his trousers and it was slowly melting, making him shiver a little bit. When he finally got on that hill, he found himself to be tired and anger was vanishing, the silence coming to take its place. Prussia turned his head to look at the forest behind the field, where Russia's house was located and he turned around to look at the scenery, still shivering. In the end he raised his head and seeing how the sun was now shining through clouds, coldly but brightly.

''Melt this coldness! That is your job, why aren't you doing it?'' He shouted loudly and knew it would be heard over the field in Russia's house, but it wasn't his problem.

Of course, he couldn't get any answer from the sun, so he turned his back to the sun, throwing his arms up in desperate manner and because of this, he felt how snow moved under his feet and gravity caused him to fall in the middle of the hill, already halfway down. He cursed when he felt snow filling his collar, making him shiver even more and he tried to get up, only to end up with a few rolls to the ground where a small birch tree stopped him. He turned to lie on his back, clenching his jaw and hating the feel of snow in his coat. The snow was nearby his neck and it also came inside from his sleeves and he already felt how the snow started to melt, making his coat more damp and making him more cold. He turned his head to take a look at the tree that stopped him.

''Now I'll definitely die... What a nice way to pass away.'' He muttered words in a sarcastic manner and moved a little bit, trying to get up.

He couldn't get up, so he stayed there and looked at a light that danced between the trees' twigs and branches, shivering now more than before. He sinked in his thoughts, closing his eyes and forgot how the time could move past him.

 _Prussia and Germany sat round a table, reading reports from different battles and writing answers. They were in North Italy's and South Italy's house, clearing out papers and creating new tactics to beat the Allies. Soon the silence was interrupted when a loud noise came out from a downstairs, waking up those two from their concentration and they immediately took their pistols, running stairs down, waiting for the worst outcome. Just before they reached the end of the stairs, they halted and saw who had come in. North Italy was there, smiling and South Italy stood behind his brother, being calm as there was no problems at all._

 _''What is this?'' Prussia was first to ask, lowering his gun and Germany was also doing the same._

 _''Do you want to play?'' North Italy asked, making those two confused._

 _''What?'' Germany asked, looking at them like they were talking in a forgotten language._

 _''I want to see what team is the best in football.'' South Italy said, clearing out the question to Germans._

 _''It was Lovino's idea!'' North Italy pointed at his brother as soon as he got a chance._

 _''Again? We already have played football for many times and we have won most of the games.'' Germany muttered contemplatively and turned to look at Prussia, wanting to know his opinion._

 _''You're right and we still have papers to sort out...'' He started out in a serious manner, but in the end he smiled._

 _''We can sort them out later in the evening, but you can never back off if someone challenges you!'' Prussia walked to the door and patted on Germany's shoulder who followed them reluctantly._

Prussia became aware again where he was, sitting up in slow movements like he had been sleeping on stones.

''How irritating...'' He said numbly, squinting his eyes when the sunlight shone brightly on him.

He got up, now standing there and feeling how the snow had already melted to liquid in his collar and sleeves, making the coat heavier and unpleasant to wear. He turned around for minutes, trying to find a direction to walk to. In the end, he left with slow and heavy footsteps, heading to the forest, getting further away from the hill and reminiscing what was behind this forest.

''Was it... A road to a village? Yes, it has to be... Maybe...'' Prussia silently muttered out loud, trying to wake up properly and he pulled the heavy coat tighter on him.

He had to take long strides, every step sinking in deep snow and the snow started to stick on his coat, making it heavier with every step he took. Exhaustion was again bothering him, so he started to take support from pine trees, desiring to get faster out of the forest. He couldn't get any faster and soon he found himself throwing the coat on the snow, not caring how his thin and damp military jacket was helping him to get colder. Anger was again present in his mind and he continued his journey, muttering unclear sentences.

''I don't need such things... I'm not even shaking anymore.'' He raised his pale hand and he looked at it, seeing how his hand wasn't shaking at all. ''I have been here too long, if I'm already used to the cold.''

He continued his trekking, but the cold was making him numb and leaving the coat there didn't help his exhaustion at all. ''What is this? I must get to Berlin as fast as I can!'' He shouted loudly, this time kicking a pine tree and accidentally pushing himself into the snow.

The cold snow was making his muscles go rigid and he breathed heavily, still those white clouds coming out like they had done before.

''To get these walls out of our hearts...'' He said silently, scratching the snow and trying to get up, but in the end he gave up, feeling how hopelessness took over his thoughts and body.

 _''Germany!'' Prussia shouted, lightly jogging to catch his brother._

 _''What?'' Germany was tired, the thoughts of the whole war fought for nothing and separating from his brother were painful to him to even think about._

 _''You know... the fact that I might disappear soon...'' Prussia said in a serious voice, not caring how harsh his words would be to Germany who nodded as an answer. Prussia took his hand to his own shoulder and a small, yellow like bird that was on his shoulder, jumped on his hand curiously._

 _''Could you take care of this bird? It wouldn't survive in Russia, if I disappear.'' Prussia straightened his hand to Germany who looked at the bird with blank eyes, but a small and almost invisible smile appeared on his lips, when he held out his hand for the bird to jump on it._

 _''Of course, brother... Thank you...''_

 _''Thank you.'' When the bird was safely in Germany's hands, Prussia gave him a brotherly hug like he had done when Germany was small. They couldn't say anything else, when Prussia had to run to catch Russia who was calling him._

''What will happen to you now, brother?'' Prussia said, his muscles still being rigid from lack of air, but soon they stiffened and were unmoving.

''Maybe I get to be in somewhere warm... Then we'll play football again.'' His head turned to the side, sinking in snow and snowflakes fell from the nearby pine tree, feeling them landing on his cold body and he closed his eyes. ''Maybe...'' He said silently and falling into his own dark world.

 **Notes**

Well... It was better in my thoughts... Maybe...

Hetalia and characters are made by Himaruya Hidekaz

[I'm not a doctor, so some facts might be wrong about hypothermia]

I own only the plot  
I don't mean to offend you, your country, beliefs, religion etc.  
You can tell me how I can improve and I try my best to change it.

[This oneshot is also on Deviantart]


End file.
